


Promise

by Hyunjins_lipring



Series: JinJin Diaries [6]
Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, I love this ship so much omg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyunjins_lipring/pseuds/Hyunjins_lipring
Summary: This was the first Christmas he'd be spending with Jinyoung, and Hyunjin couldn't be more thrilled. {6 months}





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not totally sure how Christmas traditions work in Korea. This idea just popped into my head and I had to write it. Also there is like no fanfic for this pairing and that's tragic. Enjoy!!

Hyunjin had always enjoyed the excitement of Christmas. Ever since he was a small child, waking up early in the morning to see the presents under the tree was something he looked forward to all year long. It wasn't so much the presents themselves, but more so being able to spend time opening them with people he loved. 

This was the first Christmas he'd be spending with Jinyoung, and Hyunjin couldn't be more thrilled. His boyfriend of six months was so sweet and had booked a huge hotel room for the two of them to spend the holiday together. Jinyoung thought it was adorable how blown away Hyunjin had been by the luxury of the suite, which included the king-sized bed they were both currently lying in. 

Jinyoung rolled over onto Hyunjin’s side of the bed and wrapped his arm around the younger boy’s waist, tangling their legs together. Hyunjin hummed happily and buried his face into Jinyoung's chest, which as usual was so warm. He smiled as Jinyoung kissed the top of his head. 

“Good morning, love,” Jinyoung whispered softly into Hyunjin’s hair. 

Hyunjin looked up at Jinyoung, eyes smiling. “Merry Christmas.”

Jinyoung leaned his head down to kiss Hyunjin, who eagerly met him halfway. Hyunjin’s eyes fluttered closed and he let his boyfriend control the kiss, mostly because he was still half asleep, but also because he knew Jinyoung liked taking charge. His teeth nipped at Hyunjin's bottom lip, causing the younger boy to gasp. Jinyoung took advantage of Hyunjin’s open mouth by deepening the kiss briefly before pulling away. Hyunjin opened his eyes halfway, feeling dazed. His lips were a pretty bright red color and there was a deep blush along his cheeks. Jinyoung couldn't believe he was allowed to love someone so beautiful. 

“Do you want to have some breakfast?” Jinyoung asked after a moment. 

Hyunjin didn't hesitate. “Let's open presents first,” he insisted with a child-like smile. 

Jinyoung chuckled fondly. “I knew you would say that. Come on.”

Jinyoung climbed out of bed and took Hyunjin's hand, leading him over to the giant couch in the middle of the suite. Not bothering to change out of their pajamas, they both sat down cross-legged facing one another, wanting to see each other’s reactions to their gifts. Two neatly wrapped boxes were set up on the glass coffee table, which were placed there the night before. 

“Can I go first?” Hyunjin asked enthusiastically. 

Jinyoung eyed Hyunjin lovingly and nodded his head. Hyunjin reached over and grabbed the slightly bigger box from the table, placing it in the older boy's lap. Jinyoung kept his focus on Hyunjin for an extra second before turning his gaze down to the gift and pulling the red ribbon that was tied around it. He took his time undoing the wrapping paper, being careful not to rip it. Hyunjin huffed, causing Jinyoung to giggle at how endearingly impatient his boyfriend was. 

When he finally opened the box, Jinyoung gaped at what was inside. The stainless steel watch gleamed under the soft lighting in the hotel room. The face of the watch was a classy royal blue, a color that Hyunjin thought suited his boyfriend perfectly. 

“Look at the inside.”

Jinyoung glanced up at Hyunjin curiously before turning the watch over in his hands and taking a look underneath the face. There was an engraving there. It read, ‘To my love, my life, my king.’ 

Hyunjin wrung his hands together anxiously. “Do you like it?”

Jinyoung smiled at Hyunjin brighter than he had ever smiled before. “I love it, babe. I love you. Thank you.”

He was so in love with this boy, how could he possibly explain how much?

Well, there might be a way.

“My turn,” he announced, taking a deep breath. 

Jinyoung picked up the small box from the table and handed it delicately to Hyunjin. As their fingers brushed, Jinyoung felt his heart beat speed up. He had been anticipating this moment since he had bought the gift two months ago, but now he felt tense. What if it was too soon? 

He didn't have time to think about that for too long, though, because Hyunjin was already quickly ripping open the gift wrap. He opened up the small, satin box and gasped when he saw what was inside. He looked up at Jinyoung with wide eyes, holding his breath. 

Jinyoung looked deep into Hyunjin's eyes. “It's a promise ring. I know we haven't been together for very long, but my life is infinitely better with you in it.” He smiled affectionately. “You're my light, Hyunjinie. I want to be able to show you how much you mean to me. I love you more and more everyday and I promise to continue loving you for the rest of my life.” 

Hyunjin exhaled shakily, tears pricking his eyes. He knew Jinyoung loved him, but hearing his confession just now made his insides melt. Hyunjin wished he had the words to describe just how important Jinyoung was to him. But right now, he could only stare at the man in awe. 

“I love you more than anything,” he finally managed to reply.

Jinyoung laughed in relief. “Can I put it on you?”

Hyunjin smiled sweetly, nodding his head. Jinyoung plucked the platinum ring from its cushion in the box and gently reached out to grasp Hyunjin’s left hand. As he slid the ring onto his boyfriend’s finger, Jinyoung felt as though he and Hyunjin were one connected soul, like they were always meant to find each other and spend every lifetime together. 

Hyunjin watched as Jinyoung placed the ring on his finger, the tears in his eyes threatening to spill over. An overwhelming sense of belonging washed over him. He was Jinyoung’s and Jinyoung was his. Everything just felt so easy in that moment. 

“It's perfect,” Hyunjin muttered, observing the milgrain detail that lined the outside edges of the ring. It was simple but elegant, and fit Hyunjin's finger impeccably. 

Jinyoung couldn't help himself. “You're perfect.”

Hyunjin let out a small giggle and crawled across the couch until he was straddling Jinyoung’s lap. He grabbed his boyfriend's face with both of his hands and brought their lips together in an intense kiss that took Jinyoung’s breath away. Jinyoung dragged his hands down Hyunjin's sides until they rested on his upper thighs. The tears were now freely falling down the younger boy’s cheeks. Bringing one hand up, Jinyoung brushed them away gingerly with his thumb. 

“I can't believe how lucky I am to have you,” Hyunjin whispered against Jinyoung's lips. He moved to lay his head on Jinyoung's shoulder, placing heated kisses on his neck. Hyunjin's soft lips worked passionately against the older boy's smooth skin. Jinyoung felt his breath become short as he tightened his grip on Hyunjin’s thighs. 

“Babe,” he choked out. “Slow down.” 

Hyunjin let out a small whine before removing his lips from his boyfriend's neck. Jinyoung immediately missed the warmth of Hyunjin's mouth on him, but he didn't want to take things too far with the boy. He leaned back so that he was lying down and pulled Hyunjin up to lie on top of him. The younger boy rested his head on Jinyoung's chest and listened to the soothing drum of his heart beat. Jinyoung buried one hand in Hyunjin's silky hair and let the other rest on the small of his back, rubbing small circles. He truly felt like he was holding his entire world in his hands. 

Eventually, the both of them would move from their position on the couch and Jinyoung would begin to cook breakfast. Hyunjin would feed a few spoonfuls of steamed rice to Jinyoung, who would happily accept just to make his boyfriend smile. But for now, they'll stay right where they are, silently agreeing that this has been the best Christmas morning either of them have ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the watch: https://www.tiffany.com/watches/mens-watches/tiffany-ct60-3-hand-40-mm-34668299?trackpdp=pr
> 
> And this is the ring: https://www.tiffany.com/engagement/mens-wedding-bands/tiffany-essential-band-double-milgrain-ring-GRP01739?trackpdp=pr
> 
> Follow my tumblr!! @hyunjins-lipring


End file.
